Experiments in our laboratory are concerned with the analysis of DNA replication, DNA repair and recombination in the higher eucaryote, Drosophila melanogaster. Employing mutagen-sensitive mutations, studies on chromosome behavior and recombination proficiency are in progress. Examination of wild-type and mutagen-sensitive mutations for alterations in DNA-binding proteins of known enzymes of DNA metabolism are being conducted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Synder, R.D. and P.D. Smith. 1976. The suppressor of forked mutation in Drosophila melanogaster: interactions with the lozenge gene. Vol. 14, Nos 7/8 Biochemical Genetics, August, 1976, in press. Smith, P.D. and S.D. Campbell. 1976. An economical and efficient method for preparing culture vials. Dros. Inf, Serv. in press.